1 Imagem vale mais do que 1000 palavras
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Orihime's POV sobre o dia em que ela decide finalmente declarar os seus sentimentos ao Ichigo, mas uma cena pode mudar tudo...


O dia estava lindo, hoje eu acordei e jurei a mim mesma que não iria mais reprimir esse sentimento que eu carrego pelo Kurosaki-kun, decidi que direi a ele tudo que sinto. Pode parecer um pouco repentino, mas eu venho nutrindo esse sentimento dentro de meu peito há muito tempo, eu sei que antigamente eu me apavorava só de olha-lo, mas descobri quem ele é de verdade por trás daquela fachada de durão.

Ás vezes eu sinto que depois que a Kuchiki-san apareceu na vida dele, o Kurosaki-kun vem sendo mais gentil, sorri mais e ás vezes eu até mesmo posso jurar que ele mudou seu jeito de ser por causa dela... AH! Isso é bobagem, ninguém jamais mudaria o Kurosaki-kun.

Cheguei cedo à escola, eu estava ansiosa demais para ver o Kurosaki-kun, apesar dele sempre estar ao lado da Kuchiki-san e nós dois quase não ficarmos juntos a sós, era melhor estar na presença dele com ela do que nada.

- Bom dia Orihime! – dizia Rukia com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia Kuchiki-san! Bom dia Kurosaki-kun!

- Bom dia Inoue! (N/A: A expressão do Ichigo era indiferente, nada fora do comum).

- Ahn... Kurosaki-kun eu poderia...

- A desculpe Inoue, o Keigo está me chamando, nos vemos por aí. – ele dizia já se distanciando e me deixando sozinha com a Kuchiki-san.

- Você queria dizer algo importante pra ele Inoue?

- Não, não, deixe pra lá Kuchiki-san.

- Tudo bem, se você diz...

Nós fomos para a aula e nenhuma novidade aparente, eu não consegui me aproximar do Kurosaki-kun até então, me parecia que justamente hoje que eu estava disposta a abrir o meu coração pra ele, tudo estava dando errado.

Na hora do intervalo foi pior, a Tatsuki não saía do meu lado e para piorar a situação a Kuchiki-san estava sentada ao lado do Kurosaki-kun, e ambos sentados separados de todos, em um canto perto de uma arvore.

Antes do término do intervalo, eu me levantei determinada e fui à direção dos dois, se a Kuchiki-san não sair, eu terei que dizer na frente dela também, por mais embaraçoso que isso possa ficar.

- Com licença, Kurosaki-kun.

- Sim, Inoue?

- É que eu... – eu parei de falar ao escutar o celular da Kuchiki-san tocando e imediatamente ela me interrompeu.

- Ichigo, temos um chamado de um Hollow que está aqui por perto, vamos logo.

- Certo! – ele já se levantava – Desculpe mais uma vez Inoue, depois nós conversamos.

Ele saiu correndo, e mais uma vez eu falhei ao lhe dizer o que eu sentia, mas eu jurei pra mim mesma que de hoje esse assunto não passaria, custe o que custar. Mas para dizer a verdade eu estou um pouco insegura com isso, eu não sei se ele vai me corresponder, e se ele não sentir o mesmo que eu? O que eu faço? Mas também, e se ele me amar? A gente vai começar a namorar? O que será que eu devo fazer? Dizer que eu gosto dele na lata ou dar um beijo nele de surpresa? Ai meu Deus me ajude, eu estou tão nervosa...

Durante o restante das aulas o Kurosaki-kun não apareceu, nem mesmo a Kuchiki-san, ambos foram aparecer em sala de aula somente na ultima aula e pela cara deles, pareciam bem cansados. O professor assim que os viu chegando à sala, os puniu fazendo-os ficar até depois da aula, e eu sabia que esse seria o momento perfeito para que eu possa ir falar com ele.

Eu esperei que praticamente todos saíssem da escola, poucas pessoas ainda restavam, mas eu sabia que essas poucas pessoas não iriam interferir em nada na minha conversa com o Kurosaki-kun. Eu comecei a procura-lo e descobri que ele ainda estava na sala de aula, provavelmente guardando os seus materiais ou fazendo o exercício que o professor lhe passou como punição por entrar muito atrasado na aula.

De repente, quanto cheguei à porta da sala não pude acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo naquele exato minuto, ou melhor, eu não queria acreditar no que eu estava vendo: Kurosaki-kun e a Kuchiki-san se beijando.

Nesse instante o meu coração parou, a minha respiração se tornou pesada e meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Como eu não percebi? Em todo este tempo eu não pude ver o que estava em minha frente? Será que eles estão juntos há muito tempo? Como eu sou tola, é lógico que eles estão juntos há bastante tempo, ambos moram juntos, comem juntos e provavelmente devem dormir também juntos.

Em poucos instantes eu pude sentir que as lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto e que as minhas pernas se tornaram imóveis e ao mesmo tempo trêmulas, eu não conseguia sair dali, não conseguia para de vê-los se beijando na minha frente, sem ao menos notarem que eu estava lá parada os observando.

Será que realmente eles se amam? Será que por todo este tempo eu estava sobrando ou simplesmente sonhando acordada? Por que de repente tudo começa a fazer mais sentido pra mim? As trocas de olhares, os sorrisos cumplices, as brincadeiras sem graça que sempre faziam um tocar no outro e até mesmo aquelas brigas dos dois, agora eu penso que somente eu não havia notado a cumplicidade destes dois.

Em meio aos meus devaneios paro-me a observá-los novamente, e vejo que agora eu não era mais invisível naquela sala, pois no mesmo instante que reparei que a Kuchiki-san me viu, ela empurrou abruptamente o Kurosaki-kun de perto dela e olhou fixamente em minha direção.

- Inoue...

Eu não dei tempo dela dizer mais nada, sai correndo o mais rápido que pude sem nem mesmo olhando para onde eu estava indo, a única coisa que eu queria saber naquele momento era de sair dali, de sair de perto deles.

Cheguei ofegante até os fundos da escola, onde me sentei próximo a uma arvore, cansada de tanto correr e chorar. Aos poucos percebi que a Kuchiki-san queria me explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas não precisava, afinal dizem que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, não é mesmo?

Em pouco tempo, enquanto eu via o sol se pôr no horizonte minhas lágrimas iam secando e eu aos poucos tentando me acostumar à cena que eu acabara de ver na sala de aula, cena que eu não poderei apagar tão cedo de minha mente, muito menos de meu coração.

Assim como o sol que se pôs eu também fui embora, fui para a solidão de minha casa, junto de meus pensamentos e sentimentos que agora deveriam ser esquecidos. No dia seguinte, fui para a escola normalmente, como se nada do que eu tinha visto naquela sala, tivesse acontecido.

- Bom dia Inoue!

- Bom... – Virei-me e gelei na hora que vi quem era, mas isso não poderia me abalar – Bom dia Kuchiki-san! Bom dia Kurosaki-kun!

- Bom dia!

- Err... Inoue, eu e o Ichigo queremos falar com você sobre aquilo que você viu ontem e...

- Não se preocupe Kuchiki-san, o que vi vale mais do que mil palavras, não precisa me explicar o que aconteceu entre vocês, eu já entendi.

- Err, mas...

- Ah! Tenho que ir, até mais.

- Até!

Assim que me distanciei, vi que eles diziam algo entre si, mas não me preocupei, eu não deveria mais me preocupar, afinal, a imagem que eu vi vale mais do que qualquer explicação daqueles dois, explicações que eles não me devem me dar, pois nenhum direito eu tenho de cobrá-las, apenas devo seguir a minha vida adiante a partir de agora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ichigo, você viu o que eu vi?

- Vi, ela deve ter sacado já que estamos namorando.

- Será que ela vai espalhar por aí?

- Eu acho que não ou pelo menos tomara que não, eu não quero que o Byakuya fique sabendo de nós por essa maneira.

- Nem eu, já foi estranho a Orihime ter nos pego no flagra, imagine se fosse o Onii-sama?

- Certamente eu estaria morto há essas horas.

- Bom, de qualquer modo, falamos sobre isso com a Inoue depois, certo Ichigo?

- Certo Rukia.


End file.
